


Patience

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: He catches her red handed.Written for day 24 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge on Tumblr: "Patience... is not something I'm known for."





	Patience

He catches her red handed.

That is to say that she's pleasuring herself thoroughly - fingers pinching one nipple while the other guides a rather large vibrator in a bruising rhythm - to the point where she doesn't hear him come in.

But he certainly hears her. The toy is plenty loud - not while it's inside her but she pauses to nudge the head of it over her clit every so often - and she's breathing heavy, making soft, low groans at her self-inflicted pleasure.

He opens the door slowly, twin halos of cerulean a bright light in the darkness. "What do we have here," He murmurs amusedly.

She flinches.

"No, no, don't stop," He instructs her, his pitch dropping noticeably. "You didn't even hear me coming," He marvels. "That wound up, are you?"

The press of the vibrator slows against her straining pussy.

"I said not to stop," He reminds her, an edge to his tone when he realizes what she's doing, drawing it out. Listening to him speak. He quiets, knowing what the soft-gruff tone of his voice does to her in this state.

She groans louder now. 

He approaches the side of the bed, openly leering down at her, pleasuring herself. For having such cool blue eyes, it's like touching fire to be trapped under that serious, aloof-seeming gaze. When he sits at the edge, she pushes him away, though it's not with the hand maneuvering the vibrator. That one doesn't break pace.

"No armor in bed," She reminds him, voice rough herself. "It's a rule."

Both eyebrows go up. Leaning down, over her, he rumbles darkly in her face, just far enough out of reach that their noses barely touch, he asks, "Suraya, since when do you give a _damn_ about rules?" And her eyes roll back. 

He grabs her wrist, pulling the toy almost all the way out, and holds her there.

She hates that look of Guardian superiority. She hates it so much. That look that says 'I know I'm right and so do you,' but on him it looks like he's going to take her apart piece by piece and put back together and she’s going to enjoy every second of it. He looks disinterested, but it's a farce. He's so interested, she thinks and her walls clench around the head of the piece inside her, over and over again, wanting, selfishly, any pleasure she can get. He's just waiting-

"Well?" Zavala asks, almost a purr.

"I don't," She says, and it's true. The armor is his own rule but fuck is he bad at it, too. "I don't, I don't-"

The hand over her wrist fans out, wraps around her fingers, presses it in, hard. His fingers find the dial for intensity and he pushes it just shy of the highest setting, making her back arch up off the bed.

When she gasps, forgetting how to breathe because her climax is rapidly approaching, he none too gently yanks the toy from inside her. She snarls and her fingernails screech as they scrabble against his breastplate, flailing.

"Give it back," She doesn't whine, she's got pride, even a hair's breadth from orgasm, but her voice is charged and dark. "_Now_, Zavala."

Mock-innocently, he queries, "Were you close?"

She sits up quick as a flash and manages to swing herself up and over his legs, rutting against the cool metal of his armor. Her hands close hard over his shoulders and push him down to the bed so he's mostly laying on it, knees bent at the edge, feet on the ground.

"Suraya-"

"Oh, are you uncomfortable?" She asks, and there's a wicked glint in her eye when she rocks against that one specific piece of armor. He hisses, but it's not in pain. Given time it would be, but not yet. Not like she'd be capable of torturing him for that long, she's so worked up. Right now, she's certain the only pain he's in is from not being able to feel the heat from her sex while she grinds wantonly against him.

Zavala accepts his fate with a mild grumble, pushing the toy out of Suraya's reach. Those damn eyebrows arch. "Guess you'll have to be patient," He says instead, making sure he can't give in and reach for it either. If bounces to the floor - she'll be annoyed at that later - on the other side of the bed. 

"Patience…" She growls, yanking one of his hands from her bare hip, "Is not something I'm known for." The amused chuckle catches in his throat when she guides his hand to her mouth and swirls her tongue around his middle and index fingers - he catches on quick, careful to curl the other fingers in.

She knows what he likes, and to see her drooling around his fingers - thinking about other things she could be sucking greedily this way - makes him about as patient as she is. Releasing them from her mouth with a pop, he immediately trails them down her.

"I'm going to make you come," He informs her, with the heat of a threat.

"Do it," She gasps, and she doesn't have the wherewithal to stop him from sitting up, her body bending against his, her tits in a prime location for his mouth to latch on and suckle.

"I was going to take my time with you," He rumbles against her sternum. "Draw it out, see if I could chain a second one onto it at the end." Her eyelashes flutter, a pretty movement on a severe face. "Look at me, Suraya. Don't close your eyes. You know it'll feel better."

"Fuck off," She quips back and he sinks those two fingers in right at the end, his digits thick, but she'd been pleasuring herself already so they slide in with a clenching ripple of her innermost muscles.

"Fuck off?" He gives her that cool stare again, repeating her verbatim, sounding put off by how crass she is. (He isn't.) "Do you really want that?"

Her eyes find his and he tilts his head.

"Answer me, Suraya." Their eyes meet and she forces herself to look him in the eye, chin up, defiant. He rubs at her slick walls with the pads of his fingertips, reminding her how wet she is. "Or I'll stop."

"Don't you dare."

"Why?"

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and bucks into his fingers, forearms biting into the platemail covering his shoulders. "You know why."

He hums, feigning ignorance. "Remind me."

"You're such a-" He bites her breast, not hard, but does wicked things with his tongue as he does, and his fingers slow inside her but move in firmer strokes. Her head tips back and she moans obscenely.

"A…?"

She mumbles something. 

"Louder."

"Lemme come," She slurs. Her eyes are closed. He kisses her chest, nuzzles each of her breasts.

"Let you come..." He purses his lips as if waiting for something, but his eyes glimmer in a smile.

"Please."

"Please?" He echoes.

The barest sliver of dark brown irises meets his gaze. "Please," She confirms.

He slips his fingers out of her, palms cupping the soft skin of her rear, and kisses her hard while he lifts her up, turning her around and laying her across the bed beneath him.

He reaches for the buckle beneath his mark, not bothering for the rest. He can take off his armor - and his clothes - after she comes. She'll want to keep going until they're both insensate.


End file.
